deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cervantes
Cervantes de León is a villain from the video game series, Soulcalibur, and father of Ivy Valentine. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Brook vs Cervantes de Leon * Spinal vs. Cervantes (Completed) * Salazar vs. Cervantes Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates Of the Caribbean Franchise) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Carribean Franchise) *Dredge (Paladins: Champions of the realm) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) *Kan-Ra (Killer Instinct) *Kraken (Power Stone) *LeChuck (Monkey Island Franchise) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) History After his father, Philip de Leon, was killed by an English warship, Cervantes turned on Spain and became a pirate. When he found the cursed sword Soul Edge, he was driven mad and his soul was devoured. He would serve the evil sword for many years until his defeat at the hands of his daughter Ivy, after which he was swallowed into another dimension. 17 years later, not only has he freed himself from Soul Edge's control, but he has returned back to his world at the height of his power. Death Battle Info Background *Full name: Cervantes de León *Height: 182 cm / 5'11½" *Weight: 89 kg / 196 Ibs *Age: 72 48 *Hometown: Valencia *Son of Philip de Leon *Birth father of Ivy Weapons Acheron *Longsword *Wielded before obtaining Soul Edge Nirvana *Sword with pistol attached *Can be charged for greater power *Doesn't require reloading Abilities *Utilizes martial arts **Arnis - weapons, footwork, holds, and defending **Savate - boxing and kicking **Niten Ichi-ryū - duel-wielding blades *Possesses a fraction of Soul Edge's power *Enhanced strength, speed, and durability *Able to teleport backwards or upwards *Can launch himself forward for a brief duration *Can control his weapons like telekinesis Move Set *'Genocidal Culverin' – fires Nirvana *'Cannonball Lifter' – slash that launches foe into the air *'Tornado Swell' – slashes and spins while flying upward *'Bow Breaker' – steps back, then stabs *'Pressure' – stabs foe with both swords with back turned *'Fata Morgana/Flying Dutchman' – stabs rapidly with swords *'Eternal Curse' – slams sword with enough force to cause opponent to bounce off ground *'Anchor Whirlpool' – spins on ground, two leg sweep *'Galleon Sinker' – jump kick that slams foes into ground *'Geo Da Ray' – flies at opponent **'Dark Geo Da Ray' – teleports backward first **'Storm Geo Da Ray' – stabs first **'Flash Geo Da Ray' – faster version **'Geo Da Ray Conclusion' – fastest near-instantaneous version *'Shadow Flare' – teleports upward and slams swords onto opponent *'Bile Lunges' – stabs opponent with both swords, then slams into ground *'Dread Charge' - enhances some of Cervantes' attacks *'Curse of the Ancient Mariner' - stabs and tosses foe into air, swords telekinetically swing and stab foe upward, then into the ground *'Tartarus Griet Critical Finish' - launches foe into air, teleports above, shoots them back down to the ground *'Cursed Roman Fire Critical Edge' - fires an enhanced shot in an instant Feats & Faults *+ Defeated Li Long, Ivy, and Yoshimitsu *+ Broke free of Soul Edge's control *+ Escaped another dimension after having his body and mind broken *- Defeated by Sophitia and Taki together *- Defeated by Ivy in a rematch *- Extremely arrogant Gallery Cervantes de Leon (Soulblade).jpg|Cervantes in Soul Blade/Soul Edge Cervantes de Leon (Soulcalibur I).jpg|Cervantes in Soulcalibur Cervantes de Leon (Soulcalibur II).jpg|Cervantes in Soulcalibur II Cervantes de Leon (Soulcalibur III).jpg|Cervantes in Soulcalibur III Cervantes.jpg|Cervantes in Soulcalibur IV Soul-Calibur-V-Cervantes-Concept-Render-SCV.jpg| Cervantes in Soulcalibur V Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dual Wielders Category:European Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Hispanic/Latino Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Namco Characters Category:Pirates Category:Playable Character Category:Soulcalibur Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Zombies